Los Innombrables
by Aegon I Targaryen
Summary: -Me sorprende, después de tanto tiempo, ver como una vida se puede acabar en un parpadeo pequeño amigo- Una Historia diferente, con un naruto difenrente, Pasen y Lean :D
1. Prologo

**(Primero que nada me gustaria agradecer muchisimo a un escritor que me hizo ver un pequeño error que tuve a la hora de publicar el fic, gracias de verdad :3 )**

 **Hola a todos, este es primer Fic así que soy bastante nuevo en este tema de escribir, La historia tendra algunas cosas del juego League of legends o Lol asi que no se sorprendan si encuentran similitudes, disfruten su lectura :D**

 **Diálogos: -Hola Naruto-kun**

 **-Pensamientos: °Sera mio°**

 **nvocación/Bestia con cola hablando: [Me los comeré]**

 **Invocación/Bestia con cola pensando {Lo matare}**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto junto a League of Legends pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

Prologo

En algún lugar a los alrededores de Konoha...

-Crees que esta bien lo que hacemos, es solo un niño- Comento una niña de unos 6-7 años, de estatura media, con un bello rostros, de pelo largo color ébano, vestía un kimono de batalla color azul oscuro, en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias ninja de color azul

-Silencio, ordenes son ordenes y hay que cumplirlas-

-Pero... Solo míralo, esta mas muerto que vivo- Dijo la niña mientras observaba lo que debería ser un niño ya que le faltaba un ojo que al parecer perdió por el corte de una Espada o Kunai, en su rostro se podían notar múltiples hematomas debido a los múltiples golpes que recibió a lo largo de la noche, en sus mejillas se distinguían 3 marcas de nacimiento de cada asimilando a bigotes de algún felino, en su único ojo sano se podía distinguir que era de un azul profundo, un azul, el cual estaba carecía de completa y total de vida, su cabeza antes rubia estaba teñida de rojo por la cantidad de sangre que salia de ella, le faltaba su brazo izquierdo junto a su pierna derecha, se podían apreciar múltiples cortes sobre su pecho de las cuales de entre todas, la que mas resaltaba era la que estaba en el centro de su pecho, una herida profunda en forma de X

-Mátalo de una ves, ya no es divertido si no grita- Dijo el hombre, que parecía estar entrando en sus 30 años, alto, de tes palida, llevaba vendas cubriendo su rostro, vestía unos pantalones holgados junto a unas sandalias de madera, su pecho estaba descubierto, tenia calentadores en las piernas y en los brazos, portaba una espada del tamaño de su cuerpo, la cual estaba teñida en rojo, el espadachín miro el filo cubierto de sangre para luego mirar a la niña y entregarle la espada, la cual al notar esto lo miro asustada, ya que sabia lo que tenia que hacer, lo que el le iba a decir que haga

Mátalo ahora-Dijo el hombre mientras la miraba con ojos asesinos, la niña al verlo restrosedio unos pasos, pero alzo su mano para tomar la espada, se dirigió al niño el cual estaba contra un árbol bañado en sangre, una ves frente a el se preparo para decapitarlo pero... Algo la detuvo

/Ω\

-Moví un poco mi cabeza hacia arriba y la vi con mi unico ojo, paralizada, estaba llorando, le di lo que debería ser una sonrisa y conseguí preguntarle algo

/Ω\

-Como te llamas... One-Chan- Dijo el niño, la niña se mordió el labio, se arrepentía de todo lo que le hizo, el era inocente, solo era un niño que no merecía esto, lo vio en su ojo, era su ultimo deseo, el saber quien lo mandaría al eterno abrazo de Shinigami, trago saliva y le respondió a duras penas

-Ha... Haku- Le respondió mientras veía como lloraba y forzaba aun mas su sonrisa

-L... Lin... Lindo nombre... Haku-chan- Dijo el niño para luego recibir corte profundo desde su hombro izquierdo,pasando por su corazón asta el lado derecho de su cintura

-Bien hecho Haku, ahora vamonos de aquí antes de que los AMBU se den cuenta de que hay algo raro en la aldea-

-Hai... Zabuza-Sama-Dijo la niña mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos

Y asi se levanto una densa neblina mientras ambos individuos se fundían con ella asta desaparecer, lo que no sabían es que sus caminos se volverían a cruzar con el niño que acaban de dejar en su lecho de muerte...

 **Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, asta el proximo capitulo :3**

 **Atte:Konichiwa12**

 **¿REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 1

Revelaciones…

Diálogos: -Hola Naruto-Kun-

Pensamientos: "Será mío"

Invocación/Bestia con cola hablando :[me los comeré]

Invocación/Bestia con cola pensando: {Lo matare}

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Minutos antes de la carnicería

\- Uhmm, que es este olor- Dijo una mujer parada sobre la rama de un árbol, vestía una armadura completa del estilo oriental, debajo llevaba un traje de batalla rojo, tenía el pelo albino, atado en una cola alta, su rostro escondido detrás de una máscara, se puede apreciar un hermoso rostro junto a unos exóticos ojos color carmesí, en su espalda llevaba dos Fuma shuriken y en sus manos llevaba dos navajas

\- Hitomi, Sora- dijo la mujer al aire, pasados los segundo a aparecieron dos figuras femeninas, ambas vestidas con armaduras similares a las de su líder, ambas portaban máscaras que ocultaban su rostro, la cual a través de los huecos de los ojos se podían apreciar unos ojos color azul cielo en ambas chicas

\- Cuales nuestra misión, Hiyori-sama-

\- Revisen el claro que hay más adelante, encuentren lo que encuentren no hagan nada asta que yo llegue- Ordeno Hiyori mientras veía como sus subordinadas avanzaban hacia el claro, sin saber lo que les esperaba ahí

Hiyori se quedo sobre la rama del árbol, observando meditabunda el animalito que se acerco a ella, se agachó y le acaricio un poco la cabeza mientras lo observaba detalladamente, era una pequeña ardilla color café, con dos ojos color ébano- Que fue eso-Dijo alarmada Hiyori mientras su cuerpo se volvía completamente de sombras

Momentos después de la carnicería...

Una ves la niebla se disipó Hitomi junto a Sora bajaron al claro, habían presenciado todo, como ese hombre se divertía con el cuerpo del chico, como gritaba por el más puro dolor y como finalizo aquella escena, se pararon a unos pocos metros de distancia del muchacho.

-Tiene que ser...- Empezó Hitomi

\- Una cruel broma...- Término Sora, lo que veían ella era algo irreal ¡EL NIÑO AÚN RESPIRABA! Se apresuraron a llegar a el para poder darle primeros auxilios, tenían que salvarlo, después de todo lo que tuvo que aguantar, se aferró con garras y dientes al mundo de los vivos

30 minutos más tarde...

Estaba agotada, mire a mi derecha y Sora estaba en mi misma posición, habíamos usado todo el chacra que teníamos en tratar de curar lo más posible al niño

(/\\)

Me acerque caminando despacio a Hitomi y a Sora, la sangre me hervía, las sombras a mi alrededor se movían con furia, no sabía por que, pero suponía que era por lo que las chicas estaban tan cansadas, una ves cerca de ellas mis ojos se abrieron de par en par

(/\\)

-Quien fue...- Dijo Hiyori con odio, se hacía una idea de quien había cometido este acto tan atroz

-Hiyori-sama, fue un asesinó, no sabemos quien lo mando- Dijo Sora con la cabeza gacha mientras hacia una reverencia al igual que Hitomi

-Minato...- Dijo con odio Hiyori- Llévenlo al templo, yo tengo cosas que hacer

-Hai Hiyori-sama- Dijeron ambas ninjas- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Hiyori-sama, pero que hará- Le pregunto Hitomi mirando al suelo aún haciendo una reverencia- El clan tiene que podar las hojas secas para que el árbol pueda seguir creciendo- Le respondió Hiyori mientras se desvanecía entre las sombras, las chicas tomaron con cuidado al niño para luego desaparecer en una bola de Humo

Sala del consejo

1 hora después de la masacre

Se podía ver una sala semi oscura, con una gran mesa en el centro, de un lado se podía observar al consejo civil el cual estaba conformado por los civiles más influyentes de la aldea

Por el otro lado se encontraba el consejo Shinobi, el cual se conformaba por los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, el clan Uchiha el cual era comandado por Fugaku Uchiha, el clan Hyuga tenía como líder a Hiashi Hyuga, el Clan Akimichi quien su líder era Choza Akimichi, el clan Nara era liderado por Shukaku Nara, el clan Inuzuca tenía de matriarca a Tsume Inuzuca, el clan Yamanaka el cual lo dirigía Inoichi Yamanaka, el clan Uzumaki el cual era liderado por Kushina Uzumaki, la directora del hospital Tsunade Senju, el director de Interrogación y Tortura Ibiki Morino, el capitán de las fuerzas AMBU y se podía observar un puesto vacío a su lado, en la cabecera de la mesa se podía encontrar la presencia del Hokage y a su lado, los consejeros del mismo

-Bien, ya que estamos todos acá daré inició a la reunión- Comenzó el Hokage- Iré directo al grano- lo secundo uno de los consejeros, su nombre, Danzo Shimura también conoció con el Halcón de Guerra, líder de la división Raíz de las fuerzas AMBU

-El Contenedor del Kyubi a desaparecido- Comento Danzo sabiendo lo que sucedería

El consejo civil celebraba con gran entusiasmo la supuesta muerte del niño, sus gritos ensordecedores opacaba la tensión que había en el lado Shinobi

-Silencio-Ordeno el Hokage golpeando con fuerza la mesa-Sigue por favor Danzo-

El Niño desapareció hace al rededor de unas cinco horas-Dijo Danzo- Por lo que sospechamos, El Niño fue secuestrado, por quien, no lo sabemos- Término de hablar Danzó

El punto clave de la reunión es saber quien lo hizo y encontrar al muchacho, es una pieza importante en la aldea, no podemos dejar que se nos escape de las manos ¿esta claro?-Dijo el Hokage mirando a los miembros presentes en la reunión

Así que-se escucho una vos en algún punto en la oscuridad de la habitación-después de la muerte de Hashirama-sama, esto es lo que el clan perdido es lo que encuentra, un grupo de corruptos de un lado de la habitación-Dijo mostrándose Hiyori- Y del otro, un grupo de Shinobis que sólo velan por la seguridad de sus clanes y no por la de la aldea- Siguió Hiyori mientras se dirigía al lugar vacío de la mesa- si no que además de inútiles de no darse cuenta que desapareció su preciada "Arma"-dijo sentándose mientras notaba como todos la miraban en especial uno de los concejales- Dime con que cara miras a Hashirama-Sama... Hyruzen-San- Finalizo su diálogo mientras veía como el tercer Hokage, Hyruzen Sarutobi, segundo concejal de Minato la veía en shock puro

No puede ser verdad- Susurro El tercer Hokage- se supone que ustedes desaparecieron con la muerte de Hashirama-Sensei-Dijo Sarutobi recuperándose del Shock

Quien es ella Sarutobi-Sama y por que esta sentada ahí-Pregunto/Ordeno Minato mientras se preparaba para luchar de ser necesario

-Esa armadura y esa máscara, no hay duda, son ellos-Dijo Hiruzen-Los Innombrables-Finalizo

-¿Los Innombrables?-Dijo Tsume preguntando por todos los presentes en la sala

Si, el tercer clan que fundo la aldea junto a los Senju y los Uchiha-Contesto Hyruzen- supuse que tu clan jamás se extinguiría, pero jamás sospeche que permanecerían acá en Konoha-

Konoha es nuestro hogar, nuestro templó sagrado-Empezó a decir Hiyori mientras miraba a todos en la sala y se detenía en el consejo civil y estrechaba su miraba- y por lo que veo fue profanado-comento con odio-Hokage-Sama, por que el consejo civil está en esta sala-pregunto Hiyori desatando las risas del consejo civil que ha ella poco le importaban-como medida igualitaria, nidaime-sama íntegro al consejo civil a asunto Shinobi, kunoichi-san

Entonces de ser así llamo a la ley Shinobi 431-Dijo Hiyori mirando fijamente a Minato el cual abrió los ojos incrédulo al igual que el resto de Shinobis en la sala- De que mierda está hablando esta mujer-Dijo una mujer pelirosa, la cual parecía ser la líder del consejo civil- Anbus arréstenla por mentirosa ahora-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante la cual poco a poco se desvanecía y pasaba a una de nerviosismo mientras miraba a Minato-Hokage-Sama-Anbus, saquen al consejo civil de la reunión ahora-Dijo Minato mirando fríamente a la mujer pelirosa la cual lo miraba en Shock para luego mirarlo con ira-que crees que haces Minato...-Hokage-Sama para ti Mebuki- Dijo mordazmente Minato- Que no se te olvide donde estas parada en la cadena alimentaria-

Ella le dio una mirada de odio-que es eso de la ley 431 y por que nos están expulsando de la reunión- exigió saber Mebuki mientras veía como los demás consejeros eran sacados a la fuerza o inconscientes de la sala

-la ley 431 consiste en que todo asunto de la aldea tanto económico, militar y político pasa a ser exclusivamente del lado Shinobi, por ende el consejo civil pierde toda y completa autoridad sobre la aldea- Dijo Minato mientras miraba como Mebuki se retorcía de la ira que sentía

-esta ley-empezó hablar Hiyori mientras se paraba de su lugar y empezaba a caminar por la sala-sólo puede ser solicitada si los 3 clanes fundadores están presentes en una reunión y como veo que ni los Uchiha ni los Senju denegaron la ley el consejo civil-Dijo Hiyori mientras se volvía una con las sombras y aparecía detrás de Mebuki- se disuelve-finalizo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la mujer

Hiyori volvió a cambiar de lugar con su sombra y regresó a su lugar mientras veía como Mebuki se derrumbaba destrozada y con miedo mientras era llevada por un ANBU afuera de la reunión

-Bien- Empezó Minato mientras veía como sus Shinobis se acomodaban en el espacio del antiguo consejo civil-Kunoichi-san, usted sabe algo no es así-término de hablar Minato mientras veía a Hiyori

-Si, mi clan salvo al chico- Dijo Hiyori mientras veía como todos se sorprendían-Mis guardias personales lo encontraron prácticamente muerto en el bosque- siguió Hiyori mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia una las sombras de la habitación-Desde ahora en más el niño queda a mi cuidado y el de mi clan-Termino mientras se detenía antes de fundirse en las sombras y mirar sobre el hombre a Minato-Deberias cuidar más de tus raíces, no siempre correrá con la misma suerte… Minato- Finalizó Hiyori mientras desaparecía en las sombras

La sala quedó en absoluto silencio, aún aturdidos por lo que la kunoichi dijo antes de irse ¿Acaso el niño era hijo de Minato? No lo sabían y por lo perturbado que se veía el Hokage suponían la respuesta a la pregunta inexistente.

-Bien- Empezó Minato más relajado mientras miraba a los presentes- ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?-Pregunto mirando los rostros de sus subordinados, viendo que nadie respondió suspiro con cansancio- Entonces se levanta la sesión- Finalizó para luego desaparecer en un destello amarillo

\- Que opinas Hyruzen- Pregunto Danzo mientras veía como la sala de vaciaba poco a poco- No lo sé Danzo- Le contestó el tercer Hokage mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación seguido de cerca por su viejo compañero de equipo- El regreso de los Innombrables traerá un gran caos, Danzo evita que la información se filtré- Dijo seriamente mientras veía al Viejo halcón de guerra- A cualquier preció- Finalizó Hyruzen mientras seguía su camino sin esperar respuesta de su compañero- Esta bien Hyruzen, nada de esto se sabrá- Dijo Danzo caminando para el lado contrario…

Lugar Desconocido…

POV Naruto

-Donde estoy- Me Pregunte a mi mismo mientras abría lentamente mi ojo y trataba de pararme-

[Jejeje ven cachorro, acercarte, adéntrate en la oscuridad de tu alma] Escuche decir mientras caminaba lentamente a través del corredor que había enfrente mío, mire hacia arriba y no podía ver nada más que oscuridad, en las paredes cañerías iban y venían, en el suelo había agua la cual me llegaba a los tobillos, seguí avanzando mientras escuchaba reír a lo que fuera que me estuviera llamando a las profundidad de este lugar-

[Anda sigue ya estás cerca] Lo Escuche decir, seguí avanzando y me encontré con algo increíble, era una prisión enorme que dentro albergaba una oscuridad imperturbable, sólo rota por dos grandes orbes escarlatas que lo observaban con gracia detrás de los barrotes de acero , me acerqué un poco más y abrí mis ojos con asombro y… Curiosidad? Me seguí acercando cada vez más a hacia los barrotes para poder entrar

[Que intentas pequeño sabandija] Exigió saber aquella criatura que estaba encerrada, seguí caminando sin miedo, por inercia hacia ella, cuando la pude ver en su totalidad me asombre, era un zorro gigante de pelaje naranja opaco, tenía 9 largas colas ondeando en su espalda a un ritmo lento y armonioso, me seguí acercando mientras escuchaba como gruñía y note como sus colas se tensaban listas para atacar, llegue asta su hocicó y lo abracé, no entendía lo que hacia pero reconocí esa mirada, tristeza y soledad, el es igual Lo abracé con un poco más de fuerza mientras veía como el no salía del Shock

Fin POV Naruto

{El… Por que lo hace? Pero se siente… bien} el zorro cerro los ojos disfrutando de esa extraña sensación, dejaron pasar el tiempo en esa posición, asta que de repente, Naruto Empezó a desvanecerse en pequeñas partículas, el niño viendo esto se asustó miro al zorro con suplica

[Tranquilo cachorro, todo estará bien] mientras veía como el niño terminaba de desvanecerse…


End file.
